Zutara Bound by Chains
by zutara13
Summary: Chains can be hard to break from alone, but together, you can be free. Zutara. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender!
1. Chapter 1

** Be happy, because this is my first zutara fanfic! Yayness! Though I'm not even sure if I'll make any more. It probably depends if enough people read the story, so please review. I know the first 2 chapters are really short, but they'll get much longer as they progress, so please read!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its characters. If I did, well, that would just simply be AMAZING! But alas, I don't, but enjoy! **

* * *

A large metallic door abruptly opened to reveal an amazingly large yet somewhat empty room. Opposite the door sat a young black-haired woman seated upon a long narrow throne. Her cheek rested on the palm of her left hand while she slowly tapped the arm rest with her claw-like fingernails of her opposite hand. Her snake-like eyes reflected the fires that dimly lit the room.

To the left of the woman stood a young man who carried a scarred left eye. His face was grim; his eyes reflected the pains of his regrets. He wore a long green robe and had short black hair opposed to a ponytail he had once had not long ago.

Two Dai lee agents had unexpectedly entered the room while violently pushing a third member of the party. It was a petite woman with long black hair that covered her tanned face. Her arms were tied behind her back that resulted in her struggles of attempting to break free to be in vain.

The agents pushed the girl in tattered blue robes before the princess on the throne known as Azula. She stumbled from the thrustful push. Her knees buckled under the stress, but somehow managed to still stand upright. She lifted her lowered head and met Azula's gaze with pure anger. Azula's eyes flickered with amusement as she recognized the water peasant.

Zuko, the man who stood beside his evil sister, recognized her as well. He stared at her with a blank expression. He had not't failed to notice her blood dripping to the cold stone floor. She was covered in deep gashes from head to foot. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth as she stared at the evil princess, the one who had tried to kill Aang. Regret began to overtake Zuko as he looked at the beaten water bender.

Azula smirked as she stood from her throne, the throne in which she had stolen from the city's rightful king. She slowly approached the water bender to stand before her in a victorious posture.

"We found her with the Avatar and his small group not far from the city borders. We managed to arrest her, but failed in capturing the others."

A cold sweat fell from his face as he finished his report.

Azula had no reply at first. She observed the girl that stood before her carefully. She still eyed her with hatred. She had not't even glanced at the fire prince.

"Hmm…" Azula started. "So the Avatar is still alive?"

Neither of the agents moved.

"What a pity." She walked back to her throne as she spoke.

"Release me!" Katara shouted, looking angrier than ever. Azula frowned.

"Aww, now why would I want to do a thing like that when we still have a duel to finish?"

Katara's gaze turned into more of a confused look. Then she recalled the catacombs and how she and Azula fought but just three days ago. She flourished with hot anger. Her feet moved unconsciously into a charge aimed for Azula, but was pulled back from behind by those mindless no-good agents.

"What do you wish us to do with her, my lady?"

Zuko watched his sister as her evil mind began to click.

"Take her to the upper prison cell for rest." Azula locked eyes with Katara.

"At dawn, we finish what has been left undone."

* * *

**Hey peoples!!! Well, this is the first chapter at my attempt at a zutara. Now I know no zutara has been shown YET, but relax, it will get there eventually, for what is love at first site but lust? Well I hope you enjoy, and please review, even if it's to tell me it's terrible, because at least I'll know I have things to work on...enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara was dragged into her lonely cell. It was larger than she had expected, but still wasn't the size of a normal room. There was a bed in the corner, but it had no sheets.

Her escort, a Dai lee agent of course, pushed her into the cell and locked the heavy door. She watched him walk away through the small square opening about one foot by one foot and barred with four stone poles.

She crawled onto the sheetless bed and lay on her back looking up. Her thoughts lingered on the past few hours.

"I pray that the others are safe," she whispered. Their safety was all that mattered. The Dai lee's ambush had caught the whole group off guard earlier that day. She had little water to defend with and was unable to escape the countless bruises she had now. On the verge of escape, she had been grabbed from Appa as he took off in flight.

She remembered ordering Aang, her brother, and Toph to escape, promising that she would be okay, though now she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold that promise. The thought of her brother trying to fight off Toph sent a tear from her eye.

The young water bender shifted the position of her body to lie on her side. Pain shot through her as she turned on her left side facing the wall. It was then that it was brought to realization that she wasn't in her top condition. Dried blood covered her ripped gown. No water, let alone food, had been brought to her room. Healing with her bending skills, unfortunately, was not an option.

Katara stared at the wall as if asking it for an option. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. No longer resisting sleep, she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"I will not lose tomorrow."

* * *

Zuko had left for sleep earlier than normal. Azula was as annoying as usual with her torture speeches of how great she had become and all her accomplishments. She was at her personal best during dinner, in which Zuko skipped.

Throwing off his shirt, Zuko climbed into bed. He extinguished the candle that lit his plain room. The moon showed its own share of light.

With the moon in sight through his small window, his thoughts drifted to the water bender. He winced when he thought of all the pain she must be going through-physically and mentally. Regret overtook him once again. He knew he betrayed what little trust she gave him those few days ago. Time had passed by slowly since then. He missed talking to his uncle. He was the only one who truly put up with Zuko and still cared for him. The times he had spent with his uncle had become nothing but precious memories. Betraying him hurt him more than any pain he had ever had to face before. Luckily, Iroh was no longer under Azula's "care". Amazingly he managed to escape from Azula and the Dai lee by means unknown. Zuko couldn't help but smile to himself. He always knew how to get out of tight situations. Thinking about him only made him hurt more.

Thoughts of tomorrow crossed his mind. Azula wasn't going to go easy on the injured girl. If anything, she probably wanted her dead.

Zuko punched his fist against his bed and dug his face into the pillow trying to cast out the thought.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" He growled in frustration. He knew his choices always led to harm of others. Why that misfortune always befalls on him he will never understand.

Something had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose radiating its light across the land of Bah Sen Sei. There was a deathly silence that spread throughout the palace.

Katara had been brought from her cold prison cell to the outside grounds of the palace. The grounds were larger than expected. Besides being surrounded by a rather tall brick wall, it was actually quite beautiful. The grass beneath their feet was lush with the perfect tint of green. There was a small pond to her left filled with crystal clear water. How she wished she could dive into the waters to feel the freshness on her dry skin.

The scenery's flaw was the line of no more than a dozen Dai lee agents behind the fire princess. Azula stood about 20 feet away from Katara with her hands behind her back. Katara couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off her face.  
The agent that had "escorted" her unlocked her chained wrists. While massaging her sore hands, Azula began speaking.

"The time has come, peasant."

Katara growled under her breath. Being called a peasant was getting old fast. She looked past Azula and saw to the right stood no other than Zuko. Thoughts of his betrayal circled though her mind. She glared at the prince with piercing eyes.  
Zuko looked at the girl, but was unable to keep his gaze without feeling a terrible amount of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He looked away and Azula continued her irritating speech.

"Did you sleep well?"

Katara's stare didn't change. Of course she hadn't slept well. She was constantly waking up to her uncared for injuries. Azula's mockery wasn't going to last long.

"Not in a talking mood now are we? You must be eager to start then." The smirk remained without the slightest change. "Very well then. But before we begin, let's make a deal."

Her smirk widened.

"If I win, you'll be my personal slave until the rest of your days, which typically seemed numbered by the looks of you. But…" she continued, "if you by chance win, you earn your freedom."

Katara took a moment to take in what was being said.

"Have we got a deal?"

Katara nodded.

Azula took a firm fighting stance. Katara mimicked her opponent by taking her own. Slow and controlled breaths prepared her for battle.

A loud dong was sounded to Azula's left. With the mind and skill of a water bending master, Katara commanded the water from the nearby pond to act before her. Azula watched with amusement as she quickly understood what her opponent was doing.

Katara made swift movements in the air. The pain in her waist was ignored as she completed her objective. A thin but long strip of water hovered before her horizontally. Exhaling a deep breath, the water froze creating a magnificently crafted sword.

Katara smiled at her work while the Dai lee stood in shock at experiencing the new technique. Zuko too was impressed, though he didn't let it show.  
Having been practicing this technique for over a month now, Katara felt confident. Caressing the weapon in her right hand, she charged full force at her opponent not letting her pain effect her flawless movements. Before reaching Azula, Katara jumped a good five feet in the air wielding the sword high above her head with both hands. The two clashed with a loud clang as Azula parried the blow with two daggers that had earlier been resting as her sides.

Katara expected as much and let her feet touch the ground before throwing several quick blows at her opponent who blocked every one. Slowly, but surely, the so-called water peasant was pushing Azula back gaining ground. The fire princess grunted as she fought for short gasps of breath.

Katara smiled to herself with content. Azula's stupid smirk was gone.

Azula slipped slightly leaving an opening for her quick opponent. Without missing the chance, the sword swiftly slashed through the princess's right shoulder.

Azula let out a low hiss as the blow caused her to lose balance and fall to the hard ground; though before fully reaching the floor, she skillfully enflamed her left dagger and flung it at the water bender's head.

The sun's ray reflected against the dagger as it passed by Katara's right cheek making a thin line of blood. Azula fell with a loud thud and looked up at her opponent holding the sword to her sweaty neck, its pointed end a mere hair's length away from touching. Both were panting heavily, but kept their fierce gaze.

Zuko stood in shock at seeing his sister lying defenseless on the ground clearly beaten. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had almost convinced himself that Azula was unbeatable, but the thought was quickly forgotten with the sight before him.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed with no movement from the two fighters except for their heaving chests. Having won the match, Katara melted her sword letting it drench Azula. She turned her back and began walking away with a raised chin hearing a scoff from behind.

Katara had not gotten three paces away without having two Dai lee agents coming from deferent angles and pushing her to the ground. She grunted with the pain as they chained her arms behind her back. They pulled her to the fire princess once again with her feet dragging.

Azula was on her feet steaming. Literally. If Katara had been a fire bender, she too would be steaming. She was promised freedom for winning the match, but being chained was not her idea of being free.

"What is the meaning of this!" Her shout echoed across the grounds.

The steam began to disappear as Azula stood up tall with her hands behind her back in military fashion. You could see her thoughts running as to what to say.

"Answer me!" Katara continued.

"Silence, peasant!" she said as she slapped the young girl across the cheek leaving four new scratches from the claw-like hand.

That's it. Azula has officially crossed the line.

The look in the princess's eyes told her she was searching for an excuse.

"A weakling like you doesn't deserve freedom. The deal was that if you beat me, you can go free. But…" Azula's smirk crept onto her face, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Katara's jaw dropped. The fire prince standing in the background was just as in shock. Of all the dishonorable tricks…

The water peasant lunged at the evil princess with eyes blurred with fury, but was held back by the Dai lee. With a quick flick of the wrist to the neck, Katara was out cold.

The lonely girl was silently dragged to her empty cell with the hope of a tomorrow slowly dying…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

* * *

A dim lantern lit the dry hallway of the inner dungeon. The light was not bright enough to light the face of its cloaked carrier. Slow footsteps were the only sound echoing within the silent chamber.

The footsteps stopped in front of one particular iron door. The cloaked figure reached into their pocket to pull out a ring of keys. Without hesitating, the man unlocked the door and held the lantern high above his head to bring light into the room. Golden eyes fixed upon the girl at the other end of the cell. She was chained to the wall with both hands above her head. Her blue dress was torn and dried with blood. Her head hung low with her mangled brown hair falling past her shoulders.

"Katara…"

Zuko ran up to the girl with quick, quiet steps. He set the lamp by his feet as he took the keys once again. Unlocking the chain binding Katara's wrists, the unconscious girl fell into the boy's arms. Zuko laid the girl on the cold floor as he checked her wrist. Sighing in relief at feeling a pulse, the boy propped up the girl's head as he uncorked the case of water hidden in his cloak. Gently, he brought the water to her dry lips slowly pouring into her mouth.

Katara weakly coughed up the water, but quickly pushed the case back to her lips to quench her thirst. She scrunched her eyes as the cool water slid past her dry throat. Zuko frowned at knowing that Azula had purposely neglected to give water to the girl, knowing full well her capabilities.

Several moments passed as Zuko patiently watched the girl empty the canteen. Katara lowered the empty case from her mouth as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. After catching her breath, Katara opened her eyes to a dark room. Here eyes take a moment to adjust to see a man above her, looking at her intently, but not harshly.

"W-who are you?" Katara's voice was raspy as the still felt light-headed.

The boy blinked in surprise. "You don't recognize me?" He made a flame in his hand, having ignored the lantern, and brought it up to the scarred part of his face. Katara's eyes grew wide.

"Zuko!" Katara panicked as she quickly backed up against the wall. She winced at her quick movement but didn't leave the gaze she held on Zuko. Fear, anger, confusion, and surprise all swelled within Katara at once. Her heart pounded against her chest as her mind spun with too many thoughts.

Zuko took a small step towards the girl, but stopped when Katara made a small gasp. He looked down at the broken girl, reading the pain in her eyes. His expression softened as he knelt before her, slightly hesitant.

"Look…" His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I'm not here to bring you anymore pain, Katara." The girl responded to him with a fierce stare.

"And what do you know about pain!" Her voice was low, but harsh. She could feel tears wanting to break free, but she wouldn't allow them. Zuko's expression changed ever so slightly having been reminded of his past, but quickly shook it off.

"Plenty," was his only response as he lowered his head, avoiding her eyes.

Katara watched him carefully as he started to pull of his cloak. Her eyes widened in surprise as he extended his arm to her with the cloak in hand.

"Here, you'll be warmer with this." Katara hadn't noticed that she had been holding onto herself in an attempt to keep warm. She looked at the cloak longingly, but didn't understand why this man would offer her this comfort. She couldn't bring herself to trust him enough to take his offer.

"Please," he continued. She searched his eyes as he spoke. Never before had she seen his eyes so soft and without anger or hatred. They were almost…human. He continued speaking. "You need it more than I do."

The boy held his breath waiting for her to respond. Slowly, he watched as she lifted her arm and takes the cloak from his hand. Relief filled his eyes as she pulled the cloak over her head and pushing her arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you," she whispered, her head looking to the side. There was a still silence as both sat in front of each other, lost in their own thoughts. That is, until Katara broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" She brought her gaze back to the boy, though not as strong as before, yet still not entirely trusting.

Zuko, slightly embarrassed that he had almost forgotten his reason for being here, stood up and offered the girl before him a hand. He spoke with seriousness and sincerity.

"I've come to help you escape."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, though I wasn't really inspired to write really with having only 2 reviews so far! (and I very much appreciate the two who did :) ) Well hopefully update soon, but I need encouragement! Do you guys like my story so far? Please R&R!!!! Thanks :)**


End file.
